


If/Then

by hinatot



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Tags to be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatot/pseuds/hinatot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If things went a little differently, then what would happen? In times of war even the smallest of actions can have lasting consequences- for better or worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Small Gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during an unspecified time in Revelation.

It started out simply enough. Though his Fujin Yumi was powerful, when it came to short range battle, Takumi was left wide open to attack. While he'd been picking off the pegasi and wyverns, he hadn't noticed the near-invisible warrior approaching at an alarming pace. By the time he noticed, it was too late to dodge away without sustaining at least some damage.    
/What doesn't kill me,/ Takumi thought wryly, keeping his unblinking gaze on the specter in the hopes of reading the shimmering form's movements well enough to have at least some warning of an attack. The moment it lunged toward him he realized how stupid that was. _Idiot, should have tried to run when you had the chance..._  his own words bit into his soul as painfully as he imagined the ax would feel in a moment, and he braced for impact.    
But the pain never came.    
A clang. Shouts. The sound of magical destruction.    
A horse and rider clad in dark Nohrian armor stood in front of him, shielding him from the enemy. Not taking his eyes off the transparent warrior, Leo gestured at Takumi impatiently. "Hurry up, prince," he shouted over the din of battle. He stuck his hand out impatiently after a moment of Takumi standing motionless and confused. "Up!"   
And so it began, with the protection of a wary comrade, an outstretched hand, and a bud of a promise of camaraderie.    
  


* * *

  
  
Takumi found himself staring a lot. Not that he was the epitome of manners to begin with- no, it was well known how ill suited his personality was to royal life- but this was odd even for him. He couldn't take his eyes off the Nohrian Prince Leo, and for the life of him couldn't figure out why.    
It was in the mess hall when he first figured it out.    
"Big brother, about that banquet..." Sakura mumbled as she sat down next to him. She waited for his reply, but when none came she timidly glanced up to find his attention nowhere near her. "Um... Big brother...?"

Her quiet concern startled him back to attention, and he hurriedly looked at her. She glanced between him and the direction he'd been so intent on. “A-are you ok?”

“Fine,” he snapped, more annoyed at himself than her. The hurt look on her face tore him out of his self-admonishing, and soon enough his attention was fully on her. 

But he didn't forget. 

And he didn't stop. 

First it became a regular occupancy during meals. Most of the army learned that Takumi’s attention was far from most of them when in the mess hall, and few wanted to face his abrasive personality to try and figure out why. 

Next his mind began to wander in the shops, and then around his family, and finally when he was alone. Perched in a tree or resting in his private quarters, he would stare off into space, or if a certain Nohrian was around, in his direction, until even the most oblivious members of the army began to notice the amount of attention he was paying Prince Leo. 

Leo, for his part, noticed his not-so-secret admirer. Even if he himself hadn't figured it out on his own not long after the staring began, his sisters made it very clear what they thought of the youngest Hoshidan Prince's attentions.

And so it continued, day after day, bleeding into battles and peacetime alike. Allies watched the princes with bated breath, but it soon became clear nothing more would happen. 

Without interference, that is. 

And if there's anything royal families are known for, it's meddling in the affairs of others. 

 

* * *

 

“Takumi, Leo, you two pair up and circle the eastern flank,” Corrin gestured at the map laid out on the hardwood table. “You two will just be running recon, but we don't know if or how good the enemy’s traps are, so be on your guard.”

The two nodded their affirmation, Leo professionally and Takumi almost uncharacteristically eagerly- not that one could tell without being as close to him as the members of the war council. The meeting continued, with Takumi's attention long drifted from strategies and Leo forcing his own to stay focused under the surveillance he felt. 

After gearing up and exiting the astral plane, though, distractions left their minds and all they saw was the battle- the flickering enemies, the glimmering metal, the uneven terrain. By the time Takumi settled behind Leo on his horse and took off, their warrior mentalities had completely taken over. Corrin allowed an amused and, to the keen eye, hopeful glance their way, before returning their attention to the rest of the troops. Corrin might be playing matchmaker, but first and foremost they were the commander and tactician for the army. The rest would be in the princes’ hands.

Though a little charm from Elise and blessing from Sakura sure didn’t hurt. Not that they needed to know that.

 

* * *

 

“...you’re lost.”

“I am not. Your sense of direction must be shot.”

“No, I’m sure we’ve passed that tree before.”

“We’ve passed a thousand trees by now. You couldn’t tell one from your sister.”

“Ugh, what’s with you?”

“What’s with _me_?”

“You heard me, your Nohrian Highness.”

“Well _maybe_ I could concentrate better and figure out where we are and where we’re going if _someone_ hadn’t been watching me like a hawk on a rabbit for the past month!”

“....you….”

Leo clamped his jaw shut. Idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot. _Can’t keep your mouth shut. Always making stupid little mistakes._

His body tensed up and he sat, stiff and silent, dreading Takumi’s response. The horse continues on as if nothing happened, oblivious, until Takumi reached around Leo to grab the reins, pulling them to a halt.

Neither of them moved, Leo being tense and still. Takumi motionless with one arm barely brushing Leo’s armour, fist clenched hard around the leather lead.

After several minutes, Takumi exhaled shakily, pulled back, and clambered down from the horse. Leo stared in surprise, turning and watching dumbly as Takumi walked a few paces away. “...Takumi?” Several minutes of silence were the only answer he got until he dismounted and approached the other prince.

Takumi, for his part, stared at the tree in front of him. “...you knew…”

Leo stopped a few paces away.

His voice was uncharacteristically controlled. “You knew and you didn’t do anything.”

“Yes.”

Takumi’s shoulders hunched slightly, protectively.

“Takumi…” Leo reached a hand out tentatively and placed it on the other’s shoulder. Takumi instinctively spun around- years of training wouldn’t let him do anything else.

Instead of the angry face he was expecting, Leo was treated to a far rarer sight: a bright red blush reaching from the Hoshidan prince’s cheeks to his ears. Leo felt his own face flush a little in response to the unexpected expression.

It was like a dam broke for Takumi. “I just… since you first shielded me in that battle… you, I.... can’t take my eyes off you. You bastard, you did this to me, made me… focused on you. If you hadn’t done that then I…”

“Takumi.”

His jaw clamped shut and he forced himself to meet Leo’s eyes.

“Shut up.”

Then Takumi did what he later decided was the best and most idiotic idea ever.

He leaned in.

It was awkward. Both were barely adults, and neither had ever had the luxury of free time to court and chase after the affections of others. A bit rough and nervous, the kiss couldn’t have been more perfect in the moment.

Neither was sure which one pulled back, or if they just gravitated away as time went on, but soon enough they were apart and breathing hard, staring at each other.

“Takumi, I…”

“Leo. Shut up.”

The second time was just as good as the first. As well as the third and the fourth.

They were lucky Corrin sent them out on a false mission, and while they would never know what their sibling had done, nor would they notice the malig knight flitting off to report back to the front lines after tailing them just to be sure, they did know one thing...

It was the little things- the blocks of comrades, the lock of eyes- that really ended up changing the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back from the dead! I actually got back to writing fanfic because of how obsessed I've been over my game of Fates. Er, three games. All three.
> 
> Followers of The Look in His Eyes, don't fret, I'm working on it- trying to get the chapter to a respectable length so it'll take a bit and it has to continue the plot in the direction I want. Drabbles are fast and easy, so this will likely update in the mean time.
> 
> Hopefully I'll update quickly, and maybe post new stories- keep an eye out!


	2. Long Live the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains spoilers for the end of Conquest. Read at your own discretion.

Whispers and rumors multiplied like vermin in the marketplace outside the imperial palace. "You heard the news?" "But she's so young!" "And she was only crowned just recently." "So soon after her brothers died, too..." "Looks like we'll have a king again after all."  
The young Queen Hinoka, it seemed, was ready to name her partner, her right hand, her love and king.   
_It's a shame_ , she thought, gazing out over the market from her perch atop her pegasus, far above where prying eyes could pick her out. _A shame they won't get what they bargained for._   
A dark shape flitted across the distant horizon, and immediately she urged her steed forward. _But what better time for upheaval than now?_

The dark shape of the wyvern was the first thing to become clear, and the rider only when she was close enough to shout over the winds. The queen and the princess circled each other in a sweeping dance, slowly spiraling down towards the forested ground.

The moment boots touched the earth, they were in each other's arms. “Darling…” Camilla murmured against Hinoka’s hair. Her lover’s answer came in the way she pressed closer, held her tight, inhaled her scent.

After several minutes of simply taking in each other's prescience, Hinoka managed to pull herself away from the Nohrian princess. Lacing her fingers with Camilla’s, she tugged the taller woman over to a worn stone where they settled down together, murmuring the latest news from each kingdom and sweet words interchangeably.

As the two lapsed naturally into a comfortable silence, cradled in each other’s arms, Hinoka let her mind drift, thinking of all that had led up to this- her lover, her position, and her soon-to-come anouncement.

The first time they had properly met was after a battle- Hinoka had been sure the then-traitor Corrin was going to kill her. With their sword at her throat and harsh words in her ears, she could hardly believe when they showed her mercy- pleaded for her to run and live. If it hadn’t been for Camilla stepping in and being the true driving force, Hinoka was almost sure she would have stubbornly kept fighting- and in the end leave Sakura as the last remaining member of the Hoshidan royal family.

It was barely a minute between when Camilla had been holding her axe to Hinoka’s throat and when she flashed her a charming smile as she left, murmuring how cute she was.

So, mixed messages to say the least.

After the war ended and the doppelganger in the form of the once-great King Garon was defeated, the two kingdoms finally held a wary peace with each other. With Corrin as the cable tying two ends together, the two royal families worked to build bonds of trust between their countries in the hopes another war would never happen. A few bonds transcended the mere goal of mutual prosperity, however.

Hinoka let herself relax and doze in Camilla’s strong arms, long ago hardened from work with her axes. It would be her last chance to be away from the stress of royal life for a while, especially after the uproar they both knew her announcement would cause. As she drifted off and lost herself in memories and dreams indistinguishable from each other, two words refused to leave her mind.

Love and war.

 

* * *

 

“Arms up,” Oboro said in a tone as close to an order as any of lower class could get away with. Hinoka complied, ignoring the brash attitude that had only multiplied since Takumi’s death. The royal stylist slipped and tied the ceremonial kimono onto Hinoka’s toned form, hiding her muscles strengthened by war with beautiful and deceitful silks.

Layer after layer was added, and under any other circumstance Hinoka was sure she would have been complaining about the ridiculous pageantry and waste of materials. Once the final garment was on her and tied much too tightly with an elegant obi, Oboro went on to her hair. Luckily for Hinoka, she now had something else to focus on.

The recently crowned King Xander and her blood sibling Corrin entered the preparation chambers, probably having been waiting to be allowed in for some time. The Nohrian royal family was attending the event as part of a series of shows of solidarity between the two kingdoms- Hinoka and Sakura had attended Xander’s coronation some months before for the same reason.

Now the ties that bound the countries would be that much thicker. Hopefully.

Corrin beamed and hurried over. Xander nodded to the guard outside who had let the two in, following Corrin at a slower pace.

“Sister,” they greeted warmly, approaching as much as they could before Oboro’s gaze intensified into a threatening glare. “You look wonderful.”

Hinoka tried to smile, but it turned out like something between a snarl and a grimace. “Thanks, I guess… it’s all a bit much though.”

Corrin nodded sympathetically. “It won’t take too long. And you’re Queen so you could get away with wearing your armor most of the time if you want.” Hinoka nodded a little shakily. Not too long. Soon. So soon.

Xander walked up beside their shared sibling. “We will be by your side,” he said quietly, seeing the same nervousness she was sure he felt before every event. “You have the support of the Nohrian royal family on your side.” _Sister_ , he continued, unspoken but heard by all three of them.

Soon after they were shooed out. “Your highness, as soon as you’re ready,” Oboro stepped back, bowing respectfully as Hinoka stood. _You don’t have to be so formal,_ she thought. _We were comrades, sisters-in-arms. You don’t need to act to distant._ But that was a conversation for another time.

 

* * *

 

A crowd had gathered in front of Castle Shirasagi. Hinoka could hear the din through the thick ceremonial doors she stood behind. She steeled herself one last time. _Just like a battle. Only… without the fighting. Physically._

The doors opened and she stepped out, hiding her fear behind a mask of regality. The crowd quieted, and quiet murmurs of her beauty circulated, and true silence only fell once she stepped up to the front.

A breath. Hands clenched beneath flowing sleeves. Fake painted lips opened.

“My people,” she began, and immediately cheering erupted. _Is this normal....?_ Her adrenaline-flooded brain wondered. She managed to hold up a hand to call for silence to continue.

“My people, I present myself to you today to announce a very special piece of my future and the future of our kingdom,” So far, so good. The crowd began to murmur excitedly, but managed to keep the noise down. “Today, I come before you to announce my choice in spouse- one who will rule by my side for my reign.”

She could feel the burning presence of the Nohrian royal family to her left. She didn’t have to look to know Camilla was as nervous as her.

“My choice in spouse,” she paused, inhaling shakily. The crowd ate up the tension in the air like starving wolves. _Battle. You can do this. You’ve been on battlefields._

“My choice in spouse is the Nohrian Princess, Camilla.”

Total silence fell for a beat, before the crowd erupted with noise.

Camilla came to stand beside Hinoka, their soon-to-be united families taking their place behind the couple.

It was a battle but she wasn’t alone, and wouldn’t be ever again.

 

* * *

 

The weeks after the announcement and leading up to the marriage ceremony were indeed a time of upheaval, but parts of it surprised Hinoka. She had expected the anger from the crowds- a queen couldn’t marry a woman, how could a Hoshidan royal marry a Nohrian, and other such cries were heard from every corner. What she had not expected were her defenders.

For every angry citizen criticizing their Queen’s decision, there was a supportive one defending her choice. Love was love, they said. It would help unite the kingdoms, they argued. What could be better than two compassionate rulers, they asked.

And with time, the supporters won. Hinoka’s final battle was won, and victory could be seen in the wedding decorations and letters of congratulation spilling over every open table in her rooms. And finally it could be seen in Camilla’s eyes as they knelt side-by-side at the ceremony itself.

The two-part ceremony was simple for a royal wedding. Camilla wore a white flowing gown, a veil swept back over her hair. Draped over a simple white kimono, Hinoka wore a rich, red uchikake embroidered with pegasi, her short hair home to a museum of ancient jewels and pins. To honor both countries, the ceremony proceeded twice, once in the style of each culture. _Let anyone argue this isn’t legitimate,_ Hinoka challenged silently, her inner aggressiveness hiding her nervousness.

But the couple’s days of battling and war were over. It was time for new life and new love, and deep down under each one’s warrior’s instincts acting up during the stress of the upheaval, they knew it. Their families knew it. The people knew it.

The time of war was finally dead, and from every corner of the kingdoms, the people agreed on one thing no matter what- long live the queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm actually amazed at how many hits this has. It makes me really happy whenever I get kudos, too. Hope this chapter isn't too boring, but it's an idea I've had since I beat Conquest. Just. Please give me married queens. I also really like both of them and had a lot of fun writing Hinoka's thoughts.
> 
> Next chapter will have more action- not saying more than that right now~
> 
> Finally, small update for anyone following The Look in His Eyes- chapter three is well into production. Just want it to be pretty substantial. And, there might be another Komahina fic on it's way... quite a different taste though. Keep an eye out!


	3. The Boy Across the Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Coffee Shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be the fourth chapter, but got stuck working on the third and ended up writing this orz Hope you like it ok!
> 
> (also why is my style all over the place orz this chapter is a very choopy and jumping style)

The boy across the street was glaring again, but that was nothing new.

Leo barely resisted the urge to stick his tongue out, childish as it was, but he remained (as he liked to believe) the bigger person. He would remain civil. He definitely wasn’t glaring back.

Even if those jerks across the street didn’t deserve it, stealing his shop’s customers. Who even liked tea nowadays anyway? Coffee made the world go round, after all.

“Leo!” A painfully chipper voice snapped him out of his thoughts as delicate, impatient fingers drummed against the counter in front of him. Elise leaned forward, pouting a bit.

“You were doing it again,” she whines, giving him strange look. “No wonder we’re losing business with you scowling like that all the time!” To emphasize her point, she flopper forward, sprawling her upper body across the countertop. A few new customers looked curiously at the sight, but the majority of the regulars ignored the siblings. Just another day at Nohrthern Coffee Parlor.

Leo felt his face softening- his little sister always managed to brighten his mood. He gently flicked her on the nose, getting a small yelp of protest. He loved his sister, but not enough to not annoy her back.

“I don’t think _my_ face is the problem, but _yours_ …” he started, but was interrupted by his other sister.

“Leo, darling, will you take over the register for a bit? I’m taking my break,” Camilla crooned, ruffling his hair lightly. He scowled at her, but it was more out of principle than anything else. He really couldn’t refuse his sisters, either of them.

“Yeah, I’ve got it,” he sighed, purposefully being a bit dramatic but giving her a small smile, which she returned.

Once he settled behind the register, he spared one more glance to the tea house across the street. The boy was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

The boy across the street was glaring again, but that was nothing new.

Takumi didn’t know who started it this time, or who did overall, but he wasn’t about to back down, childishness be damned.

If there was one thing Takumi was, it was strong willed, and he wasn’t about to back down from a challenge. He was part of the proud Ho-Tea-Do Lounge, he wasn’t going to sit back and let the competition get cozy. No, he was a fighter. Even if most of his fights were fought with faces.

....no, not kissing. Glares! Death stares! Scowls! His expression soured further, disliking where his thoughts had strayed. He was _angry,_ dammit, and that was all.

A kettle whistled behind him, bringing him back to reality to pull it off the heat. Without a second thought- _not one, he means it, yes he liked to glare his feelings out to the coffee boy but he can still focus on work_ \- poured the steaming water into the waiting cups, letting the familiar movements consume him for just the moment.

Placing the cups on a finely lacquered tray, he carefully balanced the drinks as he delivered them to the waiting customers, forcing his usual sour face into something almost resembling a smile. Well, the girls smiled and giggled at him so he guessed he must have done at least something right.

Stepping back behind the counter and ignoring the gentle murmuring of his siblings in the break room, he spared one last look towards the coffee shop across the street. The boy was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Closing up each night wasn’t hard, though it was tedious. Still, Leo enjoyed staying back in the quiet that was early nighttime, and most of the time his siblings let him without argument, even if they did tease him later about dating his work.

After the last of the coffee-stained hipsters and insomniatic students filed out and his older brother reminded him to not forget the keys inside, Leo allowed himself to savor the silence after a busy day before starting the slow process of cleaning and closing.

Finishing up quickly, thanking whatever gods might be there that no major coffee spills had happened today, Leo allowed himself a few minutes to lounge about before slipping his apron onto a waiting peg and grabbing his bag.

Good, now he could-

 

* * *

 

 

-run right into somebody.

Takumi didn’t bother to bite back his angry curse, stepping back to see who had appeared in front of him so suddenly. Getting left with clean-up duty was a pain, today’s customers were a pain (who brings three screaming toddlers to a tea shop??), and now this was a pain. He just wanted to get to the bus stop and go home.

Takumi felt the remnants of his limited patience snap the second he recognized the face of the somebody. He felt his face twist into a snarl directed at the boy in front of him. The same one he’d declared mental war on the day his family’s tea house opened. The fucking boy across the street.

He looked a little surprised and unhappy, but infinitely calmer than Takumi felt, which only fueled his anger. It had been a long day and he was not ready to deal with this.

“What? What are you staring-”

 

* * *

 

 

“-at?”

Leo didn’t know what he had expected from the long haired boy he saw most days, challenging him with his eyes. On the one hand, he felt he shouldn’t be surprised at his temper- they’d never talked and started a rivalry, after all.

On the other, seriously. Who got that mad over something like this? You’d think he’d kidnapped the guy’s family and destroyed his shop or something.

He felt his face twitch in annoyance, but quickly schooled his face back to its calm exterior. He was the bigger person, after all, he told himself.

...but bigger person or not, Leo wasn’t going to let himself be walked all over.

“Sorry, your face was so ugly I guess it distracted me from where I was going,” slipped out before he let himself think more about what he wanted to say. You had to be quick with comebacks after all.

He didn’t let himself think too much. If he did, he might regret that he had just made a-

 

* * *

 

 

-your face joke. Did he seriously just make a your face joke? What a child.

He had to be more of a child though, as he felt his emotions pulling even farther out of his control. Anger, and astonishment, and one other emotion a bit more positive that he didn’t examine closely. Definitely not amusement of this haughty bean-sipper’s terrible (and maybe adorab- no.) attempt at a comeback. No.

Definitely not. This was the enemy. The enemy who apparently was horrible at comebacks despite everything he’d guessed during their time glaring. The enemy who was maybe a bit hilarious at how seriously he took himself.

Despite himself, he felt some of the anger draining, his face now contorted to keep down laughter instead of conveying anger. Don’t laugh. He’s the enemy. _The enemy._

Too late.

His shoulders shook and out bubbled-

 

* * *

 

 

-laughter. Oh god he shouldn’t have gone with the “your face” comeback. This was a mistake. Or so he tried to tell himself.

Then why was he laughing, too?

Soon both of them were doubled over, tears in their eyes, weeks of silent feud forgotten, and they were just two young men laughing at a horrible joke, not business rivals or enemies blown out of proportions.

And it was nicer then Leo had expected it would feel.

After they calmed down and caught their breath (but didn’t lose their grins) Leo managed to say, “I need to catch the bus before it leaves…”

The boy in front of him wiped his eyes and nodded, still shaking a bit from laughter.

“M-me too,” he got out. He made to move, and Leo guessed this would be the last he saw of him before they restarted their silent war the next day.

Or not, when Leo started walking and realized they were going to the same stop.

Well, it could be worse.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time the bus arrived, they were in tears from laughter once again. Neither one expected that the enemy that drove them to work harder at their respective shops would be so… nice. Funny. Comfortable.

They sat on the bus together, exchanging quiet words interspersed with muffled laughter and ignoring the strange looks from the other passengers, until it was time to part.

Leo’s stop was first, and as he shuffled into the aisle, waiting for the line in front of him to move out of the bus so he could as well, he realized he didn’t know the other boy’s name. Before he got to ask though, he was shuffled forward, annoyed passengers grumbling a him to get a move on.

Looking back at the bus as it left the station, he hoped this would last. Maybe he could smile at the other boy tomorrow and know that this wasn’t some weird fluke. He thought he’d like to be friends more than enemies, even if the tea house took customers away from his coffee shop. It was more pleasant this way, and once it started, easier. He hoped the other boy felt the same and wouldn’t go back to animosity the next day.

Back on the bus, Takumi wished for the same, and for the first time since they moved, he walked into his home with a smile on his face.

The next day, every time one looked out the front window, the boy across the street was smiling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at updating, but trying to force myself to for now at least- doing NaNo to help motivate myself!
> 
> Also, this is the kind of chapter I could see myself writing a longer piece about. You know, talking about how the Hoshido family moves and sets up and how Garon treats his kids and probably something with an old haunted milk bar (which is totally Valla) and more slow build and stuff BUT HEY this is what we have for now


End file.
